Heat-Haze Nations
by RavenExpert
Summary: Japan didn't come to the World Meeting, and the reason was because he went missing... on August 15th. The Nations must find help and solve the mystery with the help of one and only Mekakushi Dan.
1. Missing

Heat-Haze Nations

by RavenExpert

Chapter 1: Missing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR HETALIA. I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM.

**_Currently I'm obsessed with Kagerou Project. I just think that a crossover with Hetalia which is my most favorite will be perfect._**

* * *

"He's not here again?" Germany asked, with a slight anger on his face.

The Nations again assembled for another World Meeting. They were all noisy and incomprehensible as usual, but something was really out of place.

Japan had not attended World Meetings for months.

Some of the Nations had contacted the Prime Minister, but he only replied, "He went missing."

The quote was extremely suspicious. Japan was not the kind of person who would miss meetings like this. He was a competent person.

"Ve... Germany, I'm really worried about him..."

"_Ja_, me too."

The noisiness in the room continued, until someone forcefully opened the door into the meeting room. It was China.

"Hey, guys! Listen to this!"

"What, China? Don't just come in like that..."

"Just listen!" China put few papers and research books on the meeting table. His actions attracted the other Nations inside the room. England and France who were fighting suddenly stopped. America who was laughing just stopped too.

"What are these?"

"These are reports that I want to show you guys." China took a paper and shoved it to Germany, who took it with a slight stern face.

"Hmm. "Missing corpses"? What does this mean?"

China put up a serious face. "Lately, victims of accidents have gone missing. The unique thing, is that all victims died in pairs. One survived, while the other one disappeared. Of course, there are cases that the corpse just disappeared even though they did not die in pairs."

"Then, why are you so frantic about this?" England shrugged. Without much talking, China shoved another paper. Germany took the paper and read the contents. He then went surprised.

"All victims who disappeared, all died in the same day."

...

"August 15th."

...

"G-Germany! When did Japan go missing!?" England frantically asked Germany. The latter just kept on staring at the paper as he replied slowly.

"August 15th."

Everyone in the room went silent. If everything went according to the papers, then Japan might have died in that day... and disappeared.

But where to?

"This is worth investigating, right?" China asked.

"Yeah. But unfortunately we have no clue."

...

...

"Should we go visit Japan's homeland? We might get some clues." America asked.

"Oh, it's a good idea!" China agreed.

Germany put back the paper on the table before he started to talk. "Alright. We'll go to Japan's place to see things through. We'll just have the usual seven. The others, make sure that you kept this thing a secret."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Good enough for a prologue. I hope._**


	2. Blindfolded

Heat-Haze Nations

by RavenExpert

Chapter 2: Blindfolded

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR HETALIA. I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM.

**_Currently I'm obsessed with Kagerou Project. I just think that a crossover with Hetalia which is my most favorite will be perfect._**

* * *

Italy, Germany, America, England, France, Russia, and China.

This usual gang went to Japan in order to find the missing country. The whole government was in uproar, confused and afraid.

"Looks like we won't get anything here." England said, as he stared at running masses of staffs in Japan's government HQ. All seven of them were waiting in the main lobby, but the staffs were just too busy handling things without the Personification around to help. "Any idea what we should do next?"

Germany folded his arms. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to ask help from the government, but he didn't expect this reaction. "This is hard. We don't have a clue about what happened."

Despite all the troubles, Italy was able to sleep soundly. Germany just sighed. After a long silence, America suddenly spoke. "Um, guys? I don't know about this, but sitting around won't change a thing. Shouldn't we do some legwork?"

America's suggestion was unusually right. "Amerique's right, but don't expect me to come out and walk. You'll kill me~"

"Just say that you don't want to." England snickered. "Well, I do need some legwork. I'll do it."

"And since I'm bored, I'll go!" America excitedly shouted.

...

* * *

...

The two were meant to find any information necessary to find Japan. However, there should be no way normal citizens would know something that even the government knew nothing about. They were supposed to do something, but what could they do?

They were walking into the crowd, and then to a less-crowded place with America leading the way. "By the way, England? Where should we start?"

"You're the one who suggested this, and yet you don't know? Don't ask me."

"C'mon! This is just an idea that came up on my mind!"

England just sighed on America's jolly behavior, and the latter just laughed.

The laugh stopped when America bumped into...

...

"Ouch!"

"Ugh!"

"Hey, America! Pay attention to where you are-" England stopped when he saw the girl whom America bumped into. The reason he stopped was not because she was pretty or anything, but rather...

_Was she... there when they bumped onto each other?_

England also noticed that her eyes suddenly changed color. She had a long, dark green hair, and had a purple jacket with a red, high-zip sweater inside. The jacket had an iPod design on it. The left side of her pants were rolled up to her knee.

...

"Sorry about that, dude..." America stood up and helped the girl to stand.

"No, it's okay..." She softly replied.

England just stood there, looked at the girl intensely until America woke him up from his world.

...

* * *

...

They went into a rather crowded place, but this time England was more cautious than usual. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"...America, go back to the others' place."

"Eh!? Why should I go back now? If you found something, shouldn't you tell me too!?"

England knew that America wouldn't go so easily, but fortunately (or not), he knew a simple way.

"I've got this weird feeling for a while. It might be ghosts."

"G-g-g-ghosts!?" America soon stepped back.

"Yeah, so uh-"

"A-alright! I'll leave them to you, England...!"

Without talking much longer, America soon ran from that area. England only sighed on just how easy he could trick America just to get away. However, the weird feeling didn't go away. It was not a ghost or anything, but he kept on feeling that he was missing something. Something that should be there, and yet was not there. He turned his head left and right and then walked slowly towards a certain empty space in the residential area.

He was not sure about this feeling, but he needed to make sure. "Hey, come out. There's no one here right now except me."

At first, his calling was not reassuring. Nothing happened in the next few minutes, but in the next minute, someone suddenly appeared in front of him. "Whoa!"

It was the girl who bumped into America earlier. She just stayed silent for a while.

"Now then, I kind of want to refuse that I'm talking to a ghost here. That is quite unusual for someone to have such a small presence. Is that your trait? How about your red eyes?"

The girl kept on the silent act for a few minutes. "I'm not a ghost. I just have a small presence."

"That is something that I said earlier." England stared at the girl's cold eyes. "Then what about those red eyes? I saw them briefly before you changed them back."

As usual, she didn't say anything. "You know, if those red eyes have something to do with people disappearing in August 15th, then I suggest you say something."

This sentence made the girl flinched for a second. It seemed she flinched when "people disappearing in August 15th" was mentioned. "Are you... investigating it?"

"Well, sort of. My friend went missing on that day, and I want to find him no matter what."

Once she saw England's determination, she let out a small breath and then took off the hood from her head. "Are you alone?"

"Hm? Right now, yeah. But there are six people with me. They are not here though."

She paused a bit before muttering. "It seems that your friend is over "there"."

"Eh? What do you mean?" England noticed her weird words.

"I'll explain it later on. I'll be going for now."

"Eh, hey! Don't just diss on me!"

"Then, let's meet up again. I'll bring my friends, so bring your friends too."

"Huh? Uh..."

She put up her hoodie again. "It's Kido. My name is Tsubomi Kido."

"Oh, uh, my name is E-. Um, Arthur. It's Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur? You're not from around here, huh?"

"Just by my name, you know that I'm not a Japanese, right?"

Kido smiled a bit at England. "Well then, Arthur. Let us meet again."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Bring your other friends here by tomorrow, at this same time. I'll come too."

"Oh... okay then."

Just after England ended the conversation, Kido disappeared right in front of his eyes. Since he thought he should not linger any longer, he left that area towards the government HQ.

...

* * *

...

"You're late, England! Where the hell were you!? What about the ghosts!?" America asked, trying to act tough.

"Shut it down. It's alright." England stepped inside the lobby, into the spot where the Nations were gathering. He cleared his throat before saying anything. "Guys, I've found something about Japan's disappearance. Tomorrow, let us meet here again."

His statement brought light to everyone's faces. "V-ve!? Are you sure, England!?"

"Yeah, I met someone who might know something about it."

"Who's this "someone"?" Russia asked.

"Well, you'll see her tomorrow. Anyway, let's find a place to stay for today."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Ah~ Mekakucity Actors episode 1 is really nice! Though the animation is meh. Anyways, this is the second chapter. I hope you like it!_**


End file.
